Home security is a growth industry with the increase in crime rate universally experienced in major cities all over the world. There is a tendency for criminals to target defenseless people (such as the elderly) or property. Prior security systems are known which include alarm systems incorporating motion sensing, infrared and other similar detectors, which react to the presence of unauthorized persons.
The disadvantage and limitations of these prior art systems include the need to switch them off when authorized occupants are in the home or in the vicinity of the designated areas so that the alarm is not accidentally or unintentionally triggered. In some cases, the turning off of an accidentally activated alarm can cost the homeowner a fee, which is levied by the security monitoring company in the form of a ‘false alarm’ callout fee. The setting off of false alarms can result in neighborhood disturbances as the sirens and bells utilised are usually designed to be very noisy for the obvious reasons.
In addition, false alarms can be accidentally triggered by the movement of animals such as pets, which are left at home by their owners. The owners and their guest themselves often trigger the alarm systems by forgetting to switch them off when re-occupying the premises. The applications for home security also apply to industrial situations, where designated areas normally only to be accessed by authorized personnel are also protected by an alarm system. In both cases, there is also a benefit if the movement of an unauthorized employee or intruder can be monitored.
There is a need to provide a security system that provides comfort and security to the persons using it and allowing them to feel safe in their homes or place of work/business.